Touching Spirit Bear Five
Cole = stupid twat. Everyone got that? Now. Before I go on with this chapter, I'd like to mention something important. Cole's plan was to swim from island to island in his underwear until he reached civilization. Now, on the extreme off chance that he survived this journey, with no food or water, and not dying of hypothermia, he'd end up in civilization, for all intents and purposes, naked. With no money and no clothes and no means of doing anything. The odds of him lasting, especially with that temper of his, is minimal, to say the least. Now, new chapter. Cole is swimming and swimming and not getting anywhere. Apparently the tide is going in and bringing him back with it. Apparently his anger clouded his thinking. Eventually, he gets pulled back to the shore. His limbs are numb, he can't stand, he can barely move. He's naked. It's night time. He should freeze to death. Instead he manages to crawl to the site where he burned the shelter and falls into a fitful sleep. He wakes up. He tries to remember. He falls asleep again. He wakes up again. He falls asleep. He wakes up in the morning, practically naked, bruised and beaten. And he sees our white spirit bear. But he doesn't touch it. "Shivering only in his underwear, Cole crouched and picked up a rock. This Spirit Bear didn't have any right to stare at him. It didn't have pride, dignity and honor like Edwin had said. It was just a mangy animal. Cole flung the rock, even though the bear was nearly a quarter mile away. "Keep staring, I'll kill you," he shouted. What really angered Cole about the bear was that it stood there frozen on the shoreline without any sign of fear. It defied him. (why yes ladies and gentlemen the random bear that probably doesn't even know he exists, is defying him.) He looked around for some kind of weapon. In the ashes he spotted the charred blade of a hunting knife from one of the boxes. He picked it up and turned back to the Spirit Bear. It had disappeared." So, Cole was going to cut off his Spirit Bear. I mean he was going to cut the Spirit Bear. >.> Moving on! Apparently the special blanket that Garvey had given to him and that he tossed into the flames? Didn't get burned. That's right. Somehow Cole managed to MISS the great big bonfire of DOOM and the blanket didn't burn. So, now he can learn how to trust and give the blanket to someone else instead of facing up to the fact that he fucked up with his anger issues and deal with them and owning up to Garvey. In another show of how Cole refuses to take responsibility for his actions, he blames Peter, his parents, the Healing Circle, everything. And someone's going to pay for what happened to him. We flashback, again, to the circle meeting. Peter's lawyer says that he's a danger to society and needs to be isolated. He thinks that Peter is a slimeball creep. The other community members say that he's a danger to society as well. Then his parents -his fater- says that they've always wanted the best for him. Cole calls bullshit and brings up all the abuse that he's gotten. Leaving the chapter to close on that. Category:Other Books Category:Touching Spirit Bear